The Elementies
'Synopsis' The Elementies: Fire, Water, Leaf, Lava, Ice, Cloud, Steel, Electricity, Crystal and Ink, are 10 different elements working together to obtain the 10 types of magic. Each magic is stored in a vial and hidden somewhere. However, the evil monster Graki is trying to obtain the 10 types of magic too so he can have all the power he needs to conquer the world – no, the galaxy. With Fire as their leader, The Elementies need to work together to obtain them before he does to gain the power to defeat him. Characters (so far) Main Protagonists * Fire is one of the most major characters in The Elementies, along with being the first member and leader of the team. He is brave and strong. Along with being a very reliable character, he loves a good adventure and won't back down from one. * Water is the second member of the Elementies. She's a naturally calm person that doesn't usually mind getting picked on. * Leaf is the third member of the Elementies. Competitive, he will challenge any enemy, no matter how big and strong, and doesn't back down from a fight. * Lava is the fourth member of the Elementies. She loves her friends a lot, and will do anything to protect them. She also likes to sleep. * Ice is the fifth member of the Elementies. A very nice and sweet person, ice skating is her favorite hobby. * Cloud is the sixth member of the Elementies. Energetic and jumpy, he's a real pianist that likes music. He also hates being bossed around. * Steel '''is the seventh member of the Elementies. He's buff and loves to show off, which others really hate. Due to his stupidity, he thinks everyone likes it, so he keeps on doing it. * '''Electricity is the eighth member of the Elementies. Shy while having great power, she wants to have fun, but her shyness is preventing her from doing that. * Crystal is the ninth member of the Elementies. She is smart and serene, and very artistic. * Ink is the tenth and final member of the Elementies. He's mysterious and likes nature a lot. He also lives to write. Note: I '''(Icy) might edit the names.' '''Antagonists' * Graki is the main antagonist if the series. He is a monster who wants to get the 10 vials to rule the galaxy. * Blorky is Graki's second-in-command, along with being Graki's sister. * L.S.R., also known as Loyal Subject Robert, is Graki's loyal servant. He lives in a nice house when he isn't working, and recently got promoted to food server. * Grakumundo is one of Graki's relatives. He attacked the Elementies in episode 1, but was defeated by them. * Monster 1, Monster 2 and Monster 3 are tiny purple monsters that pretended to be the Elementies' cohort, but revealed they were minions of Graki. They had the fire vial until the Elementies got a hold of it from them. Other Characters * C.M., also known as Crowned Monster and Godan, is a monster that has been trapped in the cave for 20 years for punishment from Graki after he went off to conquer him. He helped the Elementies escape from the cave in episode 2. * Army Man is not a particular person, and can just be a regular army man. He appears in episode 2 and 3. Fire Elementie.png|'Fire the Brave' Water Elementie.png|'Water the Calm' Leaf Elementie.png|'Leaf the Competitive' Lava Elementie.png|'Lava the Loyal' Ice Elementie.png|'Ice the Sweet' Cloud Elementie.png|'Cloud the Energetic' Steel Elementie.png|'Steel the Show-off' Electricity Elementie.png|'Electricity the Shy' Crystal Elementie.png|'Crystal the Smart' Ink Elementie.png|'Ink the Mysterious' Episodes # The Beginning: The Elementies start their adventure to find the ten vials before Graki can. Getting stuck on an island, they come face to face with a monster named Grakumundo. One of Graki's minions and relatives, they have to fight him to continue their journey. # The Cave Trap: Following a mysterious figure into a cave, they find out it's a trap and get stuck in the cave after finding the first vial, the Fire Vial. Lost in the dark cave, they decide to help Godan escape from the cave as well before Graki starts to send his forces. # The M-2: While trying to escape from the cave, the Elementies find themselves into a pickle. As Blorky releases the disastrous monster M-2 and Graki prepares to attack the innocent village Plint, the Elementies must find a way to prevent disasters from happening. Category:IcyBluey's things Category:Random-ness Media Category:The Elementies